


Robin's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [10]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Robin gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Cyborg tries to save Robin from it.





	

[Robin has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Robin: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Cyborg's voice is heard.]

Cyborg: Never fear! Cyborg is here!

[Cyborg is sitting on top of a hill. He tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams. Starfire arrives just as Cyborg gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Robin under itself.]

Robin: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Robin begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Robin: Ah, ah...

[Starfire realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Cyborg, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Cyborg tries to inspect it...]

Robin: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Robin releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Robin is inside of - where it was, and knocks Cyborg off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Robin sneezes three more times.]

Robin: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Starfire and Cyborg cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Robin: AH-CHOO!

[Robin sneezes again, causing Starfire and Cyborg to cringe. Starfire decides to help Robin out of the crater.]

Starfire: I'll help you, Robin.

[Robin nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Robin: AH-CHOO!

[Cyborg plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Robin looks at him in irritation.]

Cyborg: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Robin: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"This is actually a little more tolerable than the show," Meowth said. "But it's nowhere near the best story ever."**

****"You think whoever wrote this is gonna write more Teen Titans Go fanfics?" Lumpy asked.** **

****"What makes you think I would?" Meowth responded.** **

****

THE END


End file.
